This invention relates to an amusement ride for use in an amusement park or the like to entertain people.
Amusement rides such as roller coasters, which provide forces to the entire human body during rapid vehicle motion, are often considered among the most entertaining rides. The entertainment could be enhanced by providing images that simulate the view from a rapidly moving vehicle, such as a maneuvering airplane, and synchronizing the view with the forces applied to the passengers. Such a ride could be made highly entertaining, but in order to gain wide acceptance, the structure must be made relatively compact and inexpensive. Flight simulators create somewhat the same illusion. However, the need for accuracy in orientation of the pilot of a flight simulator, and the need to accurately vary the viewed image in accordance with the pilot's response, results in such simulators being complex and expensive and often providing very limited force simulation.